


Sex (But you say no)

by sianii



Category: Torchwood
Genre: A LOT of Angst, Angst, Infidelity, M/M, Songfic, also ianto being stupidly in love and having revelations about jack, and not actual infidelity, or well close enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 13:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1552280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sianii/pseuds/sianii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feeling alone and dismissed by Jack, Ianto tries to hook up with a guy. Tries being the word of importance. In the end nothing can distract one from realising their own desires.</p><p>Now we're on the bed in my room<br/>And I'm about to fill his shoes<br/>But you say no<br/>You say no<br/>Does he take care of you<br/>Or could I easily fill his shoes?<br/>But you say no<br/>You say no</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex (But you say no)

**Author's Note:**

> So this is another songfic. The title is quite misleading but hey i didn't name the song, which is Sex by the 1975. As alwazys thanks go to my love and beta. Enjoy!

The lips on his neck were hot and insistent as they made their way down his collar, a hand loosening his tie and opening his shirt just a little to get better access at Ianto’s neck. Ianto sighed, but rather because of how nice it felt on a very feral level than because of what it made him actually feel.

Since what it made him feel, was nothing.

The man currently sucking at his neck was nice. Attractive, too. He had picked him up at the pub the team frequented. The girls and Owen had long gone home and so it had only been him and Jack for a while. But Jack had been quite absent, like he was far away, even if he was sitting right there, at the other side of the table, nursing his beer.

Ianto was used to Jack’s silence. Sure, Jack was a loud guy, always commenting, always chatting, always flirting. But that wasn’t all there was to Jack. Since they had started becoming... more intimate, Jack seemed to drop his guard around him. That did not mean in any way that Jack would let him in. On the contrary. Now Ianto only knew that there were darker and more troubled parts to Jack that he kept hidden away most of the time.

No, being with him had in no way brought light to the person Jack was but only deepened the mystery, creating new layers.

It was frustrating. Ianto would never push. Had stopped asking after noticing Jack’s mood swings the first couple of times only to be shrugged off. He tried not to be bothered by it, only bothered wasn’t the right word. It was selfish and egocentric of him but it hurt. It stung every time when Jack zoned out on him, ignoring his mere existence when they were alone. It was painful to be dismissed and to not be trusted by someone you had given so much of yourself to.

And then there was always that nagging question in the back of his head “ _Would he have told Gwen?_ ”

Ianto wasn’t stupid. Nor was he blind. He saw the looks Jack gave Gwen sometimes and he also had noticed the way he acted differently around her. More open. Emotional and raw on a level he didn’t get with other people on the team. He still seemed to be adamant to keep their relationship platonic. On darker days Ianto thought it was to protect Gwen, a decency that seemingly didn’t extend to him. Tolerable collateral damage.

So after half an hour of silence – uncaring on Jack’s part and tense on Ianto’s part – Jack had gotten up, shrugged his coat on and mumbled a goodbye along the lines of “ _Still work to do at the hub_.” When the captain hadn’t even really met his eyes and only absently brushed his shoulder in passing, Ianto had known that there would have been no sense in asking if he should come along.

Ianto had stayed where he had been left, unwilling to move, stunned by his own depressing thoughts. It had been then that a man had come up to him, taking the seat Jack had left vacant.

“He’s a real wanker to leave an attractive man like you sitting here alone,” he had said as a way of introduction and smiled at Ianto kindly with a hint of pity in his eyes. Normally, Ianto would have been deaf to being chatted up like that, but his resolve was crumbling under the hurt left in him by Jack.

“I cannot dispute that, though dashing, he is quite an arse,” Ianto had responded and made the man smile even wider. It hadn’t taken much after that until Ianto had left with him and now they were in a taxi, the man devouring his neck really, making Ianto’s skin tingle without managing to make his stomach flutter.

Maybe it really was Ianto’s fault. He had never been with a man before Jack and most of the time Ianto had the feeling that it really wasn’t men so much he was interested in but just Jack. That didn’t even mean to say that it were Jack and women... to be quite honest any person of any gender had lost any attraction for Ianto since he and Jack had started... doubling.

The taxi came to a hold and the man, Brian had been his name, right, tossed a couple of pounds at the driver only to tug Ianto out of the car and into the building. Ianto had only enough time to notice that it was an expensive building and he was already inside and in the elevator, pressed against the mirrored wall, Brian kissing his mouth this time.

Ianto opened up willingly, closing his eyes rather by force than out of pleasure or instinct. He kissed back, enjoyed the capable slide of Brian’s tongue against his own and even let out a startled moan as Brian pressed a thigh between his legs and against his half-hard cock. His body seemed to respond even with his mind quite occupied with other thoughts.

The elevator stopped somewhere quite far up, if the duration of the ride was any indication, and again Ianto was pulled and tugged, first into a hallway and then into a flat that was as expensive as everything else in the building. He didn’t have much time to marvel or take in the classy interior design as he was already manoeuvred into the bedroom. He lost his jacket and tie on the way until with a thud his back hit a soft mattress.

Ianto stared up. Brian was towering above him, taking him and smiling at the sight. Ianto stared back, noticing the slight creases around his eyes and mouth, the touch of grey at his temples, the dark green eyes and slender but strong build. He was nothing like Jack, but he was there and looked at Ianto as if he was a gift.

Jack mostly stared at him, as if he was a miracle.

Ianto closed his eyes and swallowed and Brian leaned down, his hands moving to open his shirt.

“No.” For a moment Ianto didn’t even understand it had been him who uttered it but Brian had backed away instantly.

“No?” he questioned and Ianto shook his head. Brian only stepped back further, giving Ianto space to sit up and button his shirt back up again. He felt exposed and stupid.

“I’m sorry,” Ianto offered but Brian only gave him a sad shake of his head.

“I hope, he is worth it,” Brian said as Ianto made his way to the bedroom door. Ianto stopped for a second, considering his answer. “Probably not. He is a real wanker after all, but I guess I have no real choice in this.”

He didn’t look back to see Brian’s reaction, but it didn’t matter either way. Ianto collected his tie and jacket, putting both back on on the ride down the elevator, smoothing down his quite short hair in an attempt to not look as if he had nearly slept with a stranger.

 

* * *

 

 

It took him a while to get back to the hub. He didn’t want to take a taxi and his car was still at the pub but he did make it just before 2am.

It was quite silent down there. Most of the lights were turned off, but Ianto wasn’t fooled by it. Judging by Jack’s state when he had left, he wouldn’t be sleeping anytime soon.

Ianto went into his corner to start some coffee when he heard the click of a gun behind him and then a relieved sigh.

“What are you doing here, Ianto?” a perfectly familiar American accent asked him tiredly. Tired, not annoyed. That counted for something.

“I figured you were pulling an overnighter and couldn’t bring myself to let you live through it on this swill you call coffee, Sir.” Jack chuckled at that and put his gun away. A win.

“Well, I really don’t support you losing sleep over my working hours when you could be losing sleep because of my free time activities." Jack stepped closer, so close his front was just millimetres from touching Ianto’s back. It made him shiver. The difference between this subtle seduction and what he had tried with that bloke couldn’t have been more blatant.

“I suppose I don’t mind that much either way, Sir,” Ianto confessed in a whisper, as one of Jack’s broad hands came around his neck to find a grip on his chin, pulling him back and turning his face so Jack could catch his lips in a kiss.

Ianto sagged into it, responding eagerly. After a moment Jack pulled away.

“Keep the coffee hot, Ianto, but first I think I gotta show you something I keep in the bunker.” He winked at that and Ianto couldn’t help but shiver again.

Jack turned to leave and Ianto transferred the coffee from the pot into a thermos flask before following.

As he started to strip a second time that night, Jack already nude and lounging on the bed, stroking his cock as he stared at Ianto, Ianto couldn’t help but hope that he was wrong.

Hope, that in fact he did mean more to Jack than distraction and satisfaction. That Jack wasn’t sticking to him rather than Gwen out of fear of endangering her, but rather because his heart, soul and body did actually prefer him. That he wasn’t bound to be collateral damage but actually on the way to becoming Jack’s confidant. That letting his guard down around him, was the first step to actually letting Ianto in.

As Ianto joined Jack on the bed, straddling his lap and leaning down to kiss him, Ianto was aware that hope had always been his last resort and that in the end, it was all he had left to hold on to.


End file.
